RenesmeeCarlie&CandyJem Cullen!
by ithinkitsyourbiggestpretend
Summary: This is My first big fanfic so plz review! Ict sumaries but here goes: Renesmee Carlie Cullen has a twin sister called Candy-Jem, CJ for short. Involves Vampires, Humans and Werewolves/Shapeshifters!
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee-Carlie And Candy-Jem Cullen!

RPOV Preface

_I was wandering through the dark forest when I heard an ear piercing howl, I looked back to find Jacob in his Wolf form of course. He slowly wandered towards me and nudged me with his muzzle, "Hey Jake" I replied knowing what he was thinking._

RPOV

When I awoke this morning I noticed a small square of blue writing paper, Tucked in between my two pillows; It read:

_My Dearest Ness, Your Mother and I have gone hunting, Your Aunts are downstairs and I'm sure CJ is in her room_

_I Love You Dad_

CJPOV

Ness ran into my room and jumped on my bed, "Ness," I complained, fairly loudly, Aunt Rosalie obviously heard as she walked gracefully into my room,

"Whats up CJ?" She asked innocently.

"As if you didn't know"

" I didn't know"

"Fine, Now please let me get my beauty sleep" I said, irritated as I very conveniently threw a cushion at the door to close it and drifted into a deep sleep!

SPOV

_Sam _I thought as I ran straight to see my imprint, CJ. Bella would kill me if I was late and let My CJ down AGAIN. Jake would also be there with Ness, who was probably just about now pissing CJ off about something or other. I phased back to my Human self and sent CJ a text:

_**I'll B rite ther, imm on mi way now dw bout a fing Imm fyn how r u?**_

I said replying to her earlier text.

JPOV

_I can't wait to see Ness, She'll be winding CJ up no doubt_. Sam interrupted my thoughts by telling me about some important emergency...about Ness and CJ...


	2. Chapter 2

**WRITER'S NOTE!**

**Bella:You Don't own Twilight!**

**BellaBonce:Oh Don't I?**

**Bella:No You Don't Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Enjoy The Story! Any Ideas Let Me Know By Clicking The Green Button At The Bottom!**

Chapter 2 Twin Telepathy

CJPOV

I got a text from My Seth saying he was on his way, I hope he hurries! Mom and Dad just got home from their hunt and were slowly approaching even if they think we can't me and Ness also have super Vampire senses, I heard Dad chuckle, Oh No he's onto me! "Ness" I shouted as I slowly opened the door to my room, which was now a massive mess thanks to Ness! " Get your butt in here now" I screeched at the top of my voice! We were the size of 13 year olds now so that means more volume in our voices, although I was always the loud one out of us. " Mom, Dad, you too, Ness needs a punishment!" I looked at my floor, you couldn't even see the beautiful Baby Pink carpet that Alice Had picked out the day we turned 3 months! I started sobbing, Dad came running in at the speed of sound and hugged me tightly! Ness came in and was actually looking shocked, we even have twin telepathy and it was soo off the radar, she didn't do this! "Dad, it wasn't Ness!" She smiled at me sympathetically. Dad was reading her mind I could tell by his face, just then I had a vision, Ness strolling casually towards a big, Russet coloured wolf, He was tense ready to pounce! Dad was obviously reading my mind as he froze! Jasper came in then, probably from feeling all of the strong emotions, saw my face and came and hugged me tightly, It was fun being the favourite. I was the favourite of Dad, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, Charlie, Seth(He didn't have a choice, though it was nice to be loved) and Alice, only because Ness didn't like being treated like a barbie doll, I did though, I loved it, Alice would be pleased. You see I have 3 different super powers:

I could see the future (another reason why I was Alice's faves, we can team up

I had the power to move things with my mind

I could also Transport me and anyone I was touching to where-ever I want to go!

Mom froze when Dad started to whisper what I saw, again forgetting me and Ness could hear, This is going to kill her, So quickly I grabbed her shoulder and transported here to Grandpa Charlie's, Thankfully he was at the cop shop so he wasn't here. "Ness, CJ is that you?" Damn I forgot about Sue, Her and Charlie got married a few months back, "Yes, It's us we were just dropping by!" Sue knew all about us so that was okay! "Do you want some cookies?" she asked us with a grin as we rounded the corner. "Wow you've grown!" she exclaimed.

RPOV

What are they all scheming about?

CJPOV

What do I tell her? When? Oh Dads gonna be looking for us in a bit! "Sorry Sue Dads looking for us, We gotta go!" "Okay, but take some cookies with you!" She insisted wrapping them up in tin foil. "Sure" me and Ness said in synchronization Sue chuckled, she always did when me and Ness did something at the same time, we call it Twin telepathy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Renesmee-Carlie&Candy-Joy Cullen!!**

Chapter 3 CJ'S SURPRISE

CJPOV

_Hey Dad what's up? _I thought as we approached the house. "Nothing Darling, Just worried about you and Ness" He said with wariness. "Emmett?" "Yeah,Hun?" He said as Dad grinned, " Can we play Dares?" Me and Ness asked at the same time, as we giggled at each other. "Why don't we play something more appropriate like..." He paused for a while, whilst he thought. "How about... I-Spy 500?" He asked , amused. "Sure, that would be fun, watching you get pummelled by 3 year olds!" Jasper said, In between laughs. Emmett went first "Hmm, Purple-300!" He said excited now. "Rosalie's pants!" Ness said without looking up at her! "Um...No" Emmett said looking down at the floor, probably racking his brain try'na think of another thing that is purple.

CJPOV 2 hours later

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, ran to my room and slammed the door behind me! I heard slight footsteps slowly coming towards my door, "Go away!" I shouted just as I burst into tears. The door creaked open, I opened my eyes to see Jasper standing in my doorway, "Hey" He said calmly. I sniffled as I fought back the tears that came after hysteria. Jasper came and sat gently on the end of my four poster bed. "Now, what's wrong?" He asked me, anxiously. "Nothing" I said simply, trying to hide what was really eating away at me. " Oh Uncle Jasper, I feel so terrible!" I said as I flung myself onto his lap so that I could hug him tightly! "Its Okay Darling" He said trying to sooth me. "Uncle Jasper?" I said as he looked down at me, puzzled. "What's wrong sweetheart, why do you feel this way?" He asked in a whisper, so low that I barely even heard him. "I feel ill, but why, Nahuel doesn't feel ill!" I was whispering too now, Just as my door flew open again and Aunts Alice and Rosalie walked in, gracefully. "CJ?" Aunt Alice asked as she walked slowly to brush stray hairs outta my face. "What's wrong,CJ?" Asked Aunt Alice in a sympathetic tone. "She's okay, just a bit emotional" Answered Uncle Jasper for me. "Oh, Alright, We just came up to see if you were alright and to see if you wanted a make-over? Ness answered that pretty well, Did you hear her screaming?" Aunt Alice asked with a fake offended expression on her face. "Sure" I said sounding down and depressed. Then I felt a sudden calm feeling rush through me, like a volcano erupting.

There was a short 3 beat rap of the front door that made me jump, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all laughed at me when I jumped. "It's just Seth!" Alice said Irritated as she probably couldn't see now! I could hear My Seth asking Mom where I was, and Mom telling him about my sudden breakdown, again I felt another rush of calm shoot throughout my body. "I'll go find her!" I heard Seth say faintly. I began to feel calm even without Jasper's help, I rested my head on my head on Jasper's shoulder. Seth walked in then, not as gracefully as the others, but still he was here he kept his promise...


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**BellaBonce:Do I own Twilight yet?**

**Bella:YOU will never own Twilight!**

**Alice:You can own Twilight if you be my Barbie Doll**

**BellaBonce: I guess I'm not gunna own Twilight then**

**Alice:Darn it!**

**Please Review**

Renesmee-Carlie&Candy-Jem Cullen!

Chapter 4 Carlise's Study

SPOV

"Hey, CJ. What's up?" I asked her with concern in my voice. "Um..Nothing, I'm completely fine!"She said trying to hide something!

CJPOV

I hopped off of Jasper's lap and in to Seth's waiting arms! "Hey" I said and smiled. He smiled back at me. I back-flipped outta his arms and ran to the bathroom and was sick. "CJ?" Jasper called from the other side of the door! "Yeah?" I asked breathlessly! "Are you Okay?" "Erm.. Please can you go get my Mom or Dad?" "Sure Hun, I'll bring Carlise too 'kay?" I opened the door slowly stepped out of the bathroom and blacked out! "Is she Okay?" Some-one asked. "I'm not sure what happened she just fainted!" Seth said panicked. "Edward can you hear anything from her?" "No I cant hear Ness either!" He said confused. I could feel a cool hand on my forehead, "Her temperature has shot right up!" Said Carlise. "Ness, where's Ness?" I asked suddenly more aware. I couldn't open my eyes, my eyelids were so heavy. "Hun?" Said Carlise, "Can you hear me?" Then I felt a pain shooting from my stomach, I let out an ear piercing scream! "What's wrong with her?" Mom shouted to Carlise, "I don't know," Carlise said confused. I opened my eyes to find everyone here, staring at me, all except Ness. _Ness wandered towards the big russet wolf and screams as he lunges at her "Jake, stop" she screams but he doesn't pay attention "Jake" she shouts louder but with no response!_ "I gotta find Ness now!" I said as I began to climb off the bed, "She's in danger, in the meadow!" All Dad did was lift me back onto the bed whilst I squirmed. Alice's eyes went blank, "She's right!" Alice gasped, "Ness is in danger"I eyed the window and quickly leaped out with Alice, Jasper and Seth trailing behind me! I was headed toward the meadow. I heard her scream and I sped up, "NESS" I shouted with no answer, "Ness!" I shouted again with a scream in response. "Seth Phase!" I screeched at him. "Why?" He asked puzzled. "Because Jacobs the danger even ask Alice!" I said as he stopped running. "Come On Seth!!!" When we got to the meadow Ness was lying on the floor not moving! "Imm Gunna take her to Carlise" I said softly. I lifted her up and transported her to Carlise's study, Everyone stood, mouths open as they saw Ness! "Told you" I mumbled! "Who did this?" asked Carlise. "I'd rather not say, you wont be pleased!" "Jacob did this!" Dad said, annoyed! "They are on their way home now."I said just as they walked through the front door! "Hey, Cullen Family!" Shouted Alice! Ness woke up then "What happened? Where am I?" she asked confused! "It's okay Ness you're okay!" I soothed her. Then Jacob walked in and she screamed! "Get Out" I screamed at him and pointed to the door, but his eyes never left Ness' panicked face! "Seriously,Jacob do you really think she wants to see you again? You really can't be so stupid" I spat the word 'stupid' at him! "I'm sorry you feel that way CJ!" He said to me but his eyes were still glued to Ness' face! Oh didn't see that one coming, why is he apologising to me, it wasn't me he knocked out, though I was knocked out before! I felt that sudden pain again and I screamed, whilst black splodges covered and blurred my vision and I fell to the floor with a thump! "Whoa, what happened?" Emmett's voice boomed, whilst Seth picked me up in his arms. Ness started screaming as well but not for the same reason as me.

_Ness ran into Jacobs arms and he Phased, causing her to be left for dead on the floor!_ "Dad, help her, read my mind!" I replayed it in my mind, as did Alice! He stood there too afraid to move, and when he did he lunged for Jacob like I would have wanted to. Jacob ran then and slammed the front door behind him. I burst into tears whilst Seth was still holding me close to his chest but I forgot all about that and I transported myself to the meadow in my special den, that was supposed to be secret but not now! I transported back, jumped out of seth's arms then went back to the meadow into a tall tree. Jacob was here, on his phone talking about me and Ness,_ I know Rex, I know and I will try to get them to join our pack. No I haven't told Sam or Seth_ It went quiet for a minute_ Do you want me to tell them? Okay Okay I will! Bye._ OMG what's gunna happen to us? Then something sunk in: another pack? I ran home since I needed thinking time, When I got there no-one was home, only Ness Jasper and Seth! "Where is everyone?" "Gone to find Jacob!" Jasper replied barely paying attention. "Oh, he's in the meadow. He was on the phone to some-one called Rex!"


End file.
